The present invention relates in general to a cooling fan mount set by which a cooling fan is secured inside a electrical apparatus, and more particularly, to a quickly detached cooling fan mounting bracket for a computer, by which a cooling fan can be quickly removed away from a computer chassis without detaching any other peripheral devices, whereby a spacious computer inner space is exposed in order to facilitate rapid replacement of electrical components.
The design of electrical instruments today, and especially the desktop computer, focuses not only on processing speed and multifunction capability, but also on attaining a compact size and attractive appearance. In spite of its decreasing size, the desktop computer is even more powerful and has even more functions than ever is. The desktop computer can have this added power and functionality because there are more powerful electrical components installed thereinside.
In order to enhance the processing speed, a more powerful central processing unit (CPU) and a highly efficient chipset are incorporated into the smaller desktop computer. Even these electrical components themselves have more built-in elements than in the past. But because of these added elements, the CPU and the chipset generate more heat than ever. Because of this added heat larger and more effective thermal dissipation modules need to be installed in order to keep up with the increased heat production. Additionally, a desktop computer must have several standard electrical devices installed which include a high capacity storage unit (hard disk), a DVD player or disk burner or so-called COMBO drive, and a power supply, in order to satisfy the demand of the consumer. The interior of the desktop computer is, therefore, crowded by the previously mentioned electrical devices. There is no room left in the interior space of the desktop computer for a consumer to use his hand to replace electrical components. It is even harder for a consumer to reach electrical components located at the bottom of the desktop computer's interior.
The conventional art makes it inconvenient for the consumer to repair or upgrade his desktop computer. To replace an electrical component, a consumer must detach a larger electrical device, or all of the electrical devices which are located above the electrical component to be replaced. In addition to the standard desktop computer devices mentioned above, a large electrical device installed within the desktop computer is the thermal dissipation assembly, which also takes up considerable space within the desktop computer. If a thermal dissipation device can be designed so that it is easily removed, then that would mean more of the computer's interior could be easily exposed for computer servicing. By removing a thermal dissipation device there would be enough room at the bottom of the computer's interior for the consumer to fit his hand into. This added room at the bottom of the computer's interior would make servicing the other parts at that location more easily serviceable.
However, the conventional installment of the thermal dissipation assembly, and especially the cooling fan, has always been fixed according to a stationary method which requires that the fan be screwed onto the computer's chassis. This method does not make it easy for a consumer to remove the cooling fan. Further, because the thermal dissipation device is assembled before it is installed inside the computer's chassis, it is difficult to remove the cooling fan alone. A consumer must sequentially remove all of the electrical components installed above the thermal dissipation assembly in order to replace the cooling fan.